


Daughter Of Crystal

by MissyAmane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyAmane/pseuds/MissyAmane
Summary: The royal family of the Kingdom Aurorus are direct descendants of the Goddess Etro. Fueled by jealousy and fear of the power the royals showed, wars were started by surrounding kingdoms, most of which aimed to seize their power for themselves while others wanted them dead.How the princess eventually ended up in Lucius, she had no clue.





	Daughter Of Crystal

Long ago the goddess Etro ruled over Valhalla in peace until her death at the hands of Caius Ballad. Before the goddess' death she cried a silent tear which would travel between time and eventually manifest into a human child, a descendant of the goddess herself. That child would go on to become Queen Eden of the Kingdom Aurorus. The King and Queen after many years had a baby, born in crystal was the princess and heir to the throne of the kingdom, since the day she appeared chaos followed suit. Wars started pitifully, many lives thrown away all for the fate of one child. Many wanted to seize the power of the royal family while others wanted to rid the world of those who were blessed by the goddess believing it to be unfair.  
Worried for the safety of his only child King Leonis prayed to the goddess Etro to keep the princess safe. The goddess heard his pleas and once again encased the young child in crystal at the cost of the king's life. Aurorus fell to the invaders and was hidden from the outside world. 

You wandered the halls of the nearly empty castle, hugging far too many books to your chest. You had arrived at the Kingdom of Lucius just days ago, you weren't used to the area yet and as expected no one dared speak to an outsider so books became your only friend. You had a brother now, and a father who seemed to love you despite seeming cold on the outside but the loneliness you felt was just too much to shake, the only time you felt at ease was when you were buried in literature. You discovered the library by mere coincidence, it was where you became accquainted with the young prince.  
□□□□□□□□□□□  
"Come now princess you can do better than that, you call yourself a part of the crownsguard?" 

"Iggy I swear if you rip the book I'll be throwing your glasses in the lake and you'll have to fish it out yourself this time." You groan as you effortlessly manage to dodge the dirty blonde's strikes. 

You catch a glimpse of Ignis smirking, he manages to grab a hold of your arm and as per usual it hits you that he always goes easy on you during training sessions. He pulls you closer and as if with a killing intent puts you in a hold that not even with your years of training could save you from. Something cold brushes lightly against your neck and sends chills up your spine, never will you underestimate Ignis Scientia again after this. To your relief the blade falls to the floor with a loud clang and suddenly the weight of the world has been lifted from your chest. 

"How long are you going to hold me like that Specs?" You were far too busy acting as if the training session were a real life situation that you didn't notice until now that the feeling you felt was not fear but the feeling of your heart beating oh too quickly. Ignis was your brother, but he had such a strong build for a man who spends most of his time in the kitchen, you never paid much mind to him growing up because he was rather scrawny as a child but now, now he was the complete opposite. You were practically drooling while you pictured him shirtless, imagining how it would feel to run your hands along the patterns of his godlike figure. You wondered what it'd feel like to kiss his lips. 

"O-Oh! My apologies. I believe I've won this round which means you have a date with the new trainees." 

"Only if I get half your portion at dinner." 

"You're in little a position to be making propisitions love but alright, just this once." His grip on you loosens and all too soon the two of you part. 

Ignis sighs and halfheartedly begins his work in the kitchen, he skillfully dices vegetables while he fights to keep ill thoughts from his mind. Aside from today he had neved laid hands on his beloved sister the way he did, and to him it was just inexcusable. He couldn't help it, he was training her and it involved highly physical contact, Gladio or anyone else would have done the same right? Still, never would he have thought he would feel so wronged if any other man was allowed to touch her the way he did. Truth be told he was jealous of her closeness with the other guys, especially Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this series, I aim to update as often as I can with this one. Leans heavily on the events in FFXII as well which actually inspired me to write this(it was a ton of work just to get one chapter done tbh) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I loved writing this one. I may split it up into individual chapters for the boys as I go. All credit goes to SE for the gift that is FFXV and FFXIII.


End file.
